Maybe it's Love
by untoldwords
Summary: A collection of short love stories...


***Note: somewhere in season 07**

**Location: **Basement, J. Edgar Hoover Building, Washington, DC

**Time:** 5.46 pm

"Achoo!" it was the fifth time in a row that Scully sneezed that evening. But the pile of paperwork was so high to wind up for the weekend and she literally didn't care even if it is just a cold or a much severe flu at the very moment. She was determined to finish it off before leaving the basement.

"Achoo!" "Achoo!" then went off the sixth and the seventh ones too!

"Bless you Honey!" Mulder whispered under his breath as he looked at her, feeling pity on her. He stood up in a brief moment, rolling his shirt sleeves up as he walked to her desk.

"Hey Scully" he spoke to her in the gentlest tone as he leaned towards from the front of her desk. She glanced while wiping her nose with a handful of paper towels.

"Why don't you leave the rest of the paperwork to me and go home now" he suggested doubtfully, knowing his skeptical other half and how she hated his careless typos and poor formatting.

"I'm fine Mulder, just a few more to go" her eyes looked tired and hazy. But as usual she never gave up.

"I will do this as we have the review meeting early Monday" she smiled at him warmly.

"Can I get you something- a tea or coffee. Warm water? Anything?"

"Some warm water would do Mulder – thanks. I will have a Zyrtec" She reached to grab her bag while he left her desk to get her some warm water.

"Here you go!" he placed the mug full of warm water on her desk. "Do you have a temperature?" he asked as his hand slowly touched the side of her face, reaching for her forehead.

She felt his touch miraculously comforting. He was warm and the body heat radiating from his closeness was inviting. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Come on Dana, go home and have some rest. I will finish this off and drop in with a large triple chicken and cheese pizza! Deal?

She smiled in response, knowing that there is no escape. "Oh Mulder…you are a wizard!"

* * *

**Location:** Apartment No. 35, 3170 West 53 Rd, Maryland

**Time:** 8.27 pm

She felt as if her whole-self is melting away with the relaxing aroma of lavender and tea. The fragrant steam of the bath oils and her favorite candle filled the entire space of her bathroom like a comforting spell. She stretched and relaxed as the warm soapy water kept her warm. Stiffness in her head slowly started to fade and she was slowly falling asleep.

Then suddenly there was a loud band on the bathroom door, she was not sure whether she just heard it now or it started just now, however it was a sudden shock to make her jump out of her tub to get her robe. Just then she was sure she heard a familiar voice.

"Mulder" She exclaimed as she opened the bathroom door while tightening her robe around her small frame. She never fully accepted his aggressive behaviors.

"I was trying to call you for the past 30 minutes Scully, where the hell was your phone!"

"I was in the bath Mulder; you know that I came home right."

"You…you've got to stop… worrying about me Mulder" she whispered, her eyes locking with his, which were now slowly calming down form the furiousness they were filled in before.

He bit his upper lip not knowing how to respond to her, letting her pass him as she walked into the bedroom.

"I'll wait outside for you" he managed a safe response as he walked away, giving her some space.

He felt as if time is dragging until she returned with two steaming mugs of tea. She placed the mugs carefully on the coffee table as she snuggled on the couch, right next to him. He pulled her and held her close, their foreheads glued together as if to read each other's minds.

She smelled irresistibly inviting and her touch was burning in to his skin. But he was afraid to touch her knowing that he has just made her mad.

"May be you are right" he whispered to break the uncomfortable silence between them.

"What" she broke up, pushing him away gently to meet his eyes.

"Maybe I worry too much about you" he continued, cupping her face gently in his hands. His thumbs stroking her cheeks as he spoke. Their eyes locked in a deep gaze which is warm and comforting.

"I worry far too much about you as I have already put your life in danger so many times Dana"

"I can't afford…to lose you.." He laid out a deep breath before he closed his eyes. He drew her close in a tight embrace as she is a precious moment which is just about to vanish away in the thin air.

"You don't have to…" she responded promptly as she pulled away gently to meet his eyes. She could read the worry in his big hazel eyes. She leaned to kiss his forehead, her unique way of comforting him.

"We will make it through Mulder…you and I" she added slowly as she let him go. Her fingers still playing with the hair at the back of his didn't want to think of what she just said knowing that they have lost so much all these years. But she knew what every that is left for them is far more enough to keep them going.

She traced his jaws, as she spoke. She wondered why all of a sudden he feels so remarkably wondered why her heart suddenly started to race when their eyes met. She felt as if she is a teenager, responding to adolescent feelings of love.

She breathed in his woody scent; now faint but strong enough to give her shivers. She let herself fall on to him, hugging him tightly as she cried silently.

He gathered her in his arms, stroking her damp hair back to have a clear glance at her face. He smiled alone as he reached to kiss the crown of her head.

"What is it Mulder? She was curious to know what made him smile all of a sudden.

"I was just thinking.." he chuckled silently as if to skip her question.

"Yeah..what were you thinking"

"I don't know...maybe I'm too old for this"

She broke up from his embrace and looked at him.

"There is no age to fall in love Mulder, besides you are doing just fine!"

"hmm…" He cupped her face in his hands.

"May be its love" he pulled her close.

"Yeah..may be" she added; pausing for a moment to look in to his eyes before her lips brushed his slowly. He took hers with a firm need and a hunger to savor her softness. When her lips parted with silent sigh, his thumb played with her for a brief second stealing a kiss from her. He kissed her back, much firmly this time, letting his tongue play a wild wet game. They broke up with they ran out of air to breathe anymore, panting and breathing, still leaning against each other.

Feeling a little tired, she turned around, pressing her back to his chest. His arm wrapped securely around her and the heat of his skin seeping through her flannel pajamas now as her throw had slipped off somewhere on the ground.

She felt his hands stroking unruly strands of hair from the sides of her face. She turned slowly towards him watching him with a slight smile. She adored his gentleness, the way he makes her feel comfortable and make her want him more. She closed her eyes as now his arms were slowly sliding under her shirt reaching to feel her breasts. She felt as if her skin is burning to his electric touch; a thousand of sparks firing within as his fingers danced between her taut nipples. She reached and grabbed his collar, pulling his head close to her as she was helplessly feeling too weak to fight her feelings. Their long deep breaths tangled with a perfect harmony until she suddenly broke the silence out of the blue.

"Mulder…I…" Her eyes were now drenched with a confusion and a worry.

"I feel si.." it was all she could manage before she ran in a hurry to her bathroom.

He hurried after her, kneeling next to her and holding her as she vomited violently. He stroked her chest to make her feel comfortable.

"Let me get you some water, don't move right" she nodded in response as she wiped her tears and sweat from the sleeve of her night shirt.

It didn't take him long to return to her, he held the glass for her to take a sip and helped her to lean against him for support.

He held her as she slowly walked to her bed, pulling the hem of the duvet cover for her to get in between the sheets. She sat in silence, giving him a thankful smile.

He gently touched her hand as he sat next to her on the very edge of the bed, his hand reaching her forehead to check her temperature. Its then only he realized that her shirt is dirty with vomit and water.

"Let me bring you something" he turned away to reach her wardrobe but she held his hand

"Please stay…" she whispered as she started unbuttoning her shirt. Still avoiding his gaze, she took off the damp shirt, discarding it on the floor. He pulled off the duvet and covered her securely.

"Lay down beside me Mulder, I feel cold" She sniffed and pulled the blanket close.

He slowly unbuttoned his own shirt, kicked off his shoes and socks and slipped off his pant. Just in his underpants he slid in between the sheets. She turned to him, embracing him tightly, and her head resting on his chest.

"Warm enough now?" He whispered as he leaned forward to look at her. His arms tightly wrapped around right next to her skin.

She nodded in response; snuggling more into him, burying her face on to the arch of his neck.


End file.
